<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Not Ok With You Getting Blown Up by supercsi4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163999">I’m Not Ok With You Getting Blown Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4'>supercsi4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on episode 18x06 1mm, as usual, it gets good and dirty.</p><p>Nick and Ellie had been bickering like an old married couple all day and then confessed their love for one another in their own special way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Not Ok With You Getting Blown Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not ok with you getting blown up Ellie.”</p><p>“I’m not ok with you getting blown up either.”</p><p>“What are we gonna do about that?”</p><p>Ellie noticed Nick’s eyes glance down at her lips as she licked them.  Nick took a tiny step, so his body was flush against hers again, barely one millimeter between their lips.  Ellie’s heart was pounding, Nick could smell the cinnamon gum on her breath.  Ellie breathed out, “Nick, I think-” but he cut her off, “No more thinking, no more talking,” he said, before closing the small distance between them, his lips cautiously brushing against hers.  His hands finding her hips as her hands landed back on his strong shoulders.  Her beige sweater raising up slighting, exposing some skin which his fingers sought out.  His fingertips gliding along her skin, sending goosebumps across her body.  Ellie gripping onto his dark blue shirt, pulling him closer to her.  She tried focusing on keeping her foot on the pressure plate, but her mind was getting fuzzy.  It was only a few seconds before they heard Gibbs’ voice yelling to them, “Torres!  Bishop!”</p><p>Nick jumped away from Ellie like a teenager getting caught by his parents.  Gibbs came running down the stairs informing them the bomb squad was on their way.  He didn’t say anything, but he could tell by the guilty smiles on their faces, something had happened between his two agents.  He didn’t care, as long as they were both ok.</p><p>Nick refused to leave the jail cell until the bomb was deactivated and he could walk out with Ellie by his side.  He opened the passenger’s side door of Gibbs’ car to allow Ellie to sit up front while Nick took a seat in the back.  He watched her from the backseat, her blonde hair glowing in the sunset.  He smiled to himself, everything had changed between them and he couldn’t wait to take her home and show her how much he loved her.</p><p>They were debriefed back at work and completed their paperwork before Nick asked if she was ready to go.  She got up and he took her car keys from her hand and walked to the elevator.  She followed right behind him and didn’t even question his actions.  After the day they had, she trusted him with her life, so whatever he had in mind for this evening, she was along for the ride.</p><p>Nick walked to Ellie’s car and got into the driver’s seat, so Ellie got into the passenger’s seat.  He drove them straight to her house without a word.  She nervously approached, took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and allowed him to walk in past her before turning around to lock the door.  Spinning back around to find him directly in front of her.</p><p>His lips crashing so hard against hers, it forced her back against the door, she dropped her keys and the bag she had been holding and wrapped her arms around his neck.  His body flush against hers once again, his hands finding her ass this time and squeezing slightly while grinding into her.</p><p>Nick moved to slide Ellie’s coat off her and then Ellie did the same to his.  She pulled back slightly to catch her breath, “Look Nick, it’s been a stressful day, are you sure you want th-“</p><p>“I’m tired of hearing your mouth today,” he said, leaning over, wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up and onto his shoulder.  He carried her to the bedroom and playfully threw her onto the bed.</p><p>She giggled and leaned up on her elbows, passion in her eyes, “What are we gonna do about that?”</p><p>He just grinned and stripped off his shirt, climbing onto Ellie raising her shirt up and off her before kissing her again.  Skin touching skin, now on fire, Nick moved to kiss down her neck, his hand sliding behind her back to skillfully unclasp her bra.  He was straddling her legs now, mouth sucking on her breasts, hands undoing her belt.  Her fingers combing through his hair, arching her back, her moans begging for more.</p><p>As much as he didn’t want to get off her, his pants were getting uncomfortably tight, so Nick got off Ellie to remove his pants while she shimmied out of hers.  Her eyes drawn to the noticeable tent in his boxers and she smiled, knowing that she was the reason for that.</p><p>“What are you smiling at?” He asked against her stomach as he began kissing back up her body.  When he reached her lips again, she bit his bottom lip and reached between them to grab his hard cock from outside his boxers, “This,” she breathed out.  Her hand finding the back of his head again, kissing him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth as he did the same.  He groaned into her mouth.  His hand sliding down her side, across her stomach and into her panties.  Two fingers slid along her folds and then into her, “God, you’re so wet,” he moaned into her neck.  She bucked up into his hand, asking for more.  His thumb rubbing circles around her clit, teasing her.</p><p>“Please Nick, I’m so close,” Ellie started begging, she was throbbing now, nails clawing across Nick’s back, impatient for her release.</p><p>Nick leaned down to find her tits again with his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple as his thumb roughly stroking her clit, sending her over the edge, screaming out his name.</p><p>Ellie’s chest heaving, coming down from her high, she didn’t even notice that Nick had removed her panties and his own boxers and was now settled between her legs.  The tip of his cock brushing against her sensitive core causing her to look up at him.  His hand coming up to cup her face as he gently kissed her, “I have wanted this so long,” Nick admitted, tears almost coming to his eyes.  Ellie kissed him again and whispered against his lips, “Me too.”  And that was all the reassurance he needed before he thrust into her.  Ellie’s head falling back against the mattress.  Her hands now gripping the sheets of her bed while she adjusted to him being inside her.  Nick knew he wasn’t going to last long, so his thumb found her clit again, slowly bringing her to the brink.</p><p>Ellie came even harder this time, clenching around his dick, with one more deep hard thrust, he spilled into her.  Collapsing onto the bed, it took a minute to catch their breath before Nick rolled over, his hand moving across Ellie’s side and to her bare ass, squeezing it and pulling her to lay against the side of him.</p><p>“How about no bombs for a while?”</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>